1. Field of the Invention
The present invention to be described in this specification relates to a technique for enhancing the visibility of a character part. The embodiments of the invention proposed by the present inventors encompass a character highlighting control apparatus, display apparatus, highlighting display control method, and computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 8-320679 discloses a displaying technique for highlighting a specific display area independently of the other area.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-172879 discloses a technique for, in reproduction and displaying of a captured image, highlighting an area specified at the time of the image capturing.
However, in the technique of the former patent document, a plane is specified as the highlighting area. Therefore, even when highlighting of certain character information is desired, an area including also a background part needs to be specified.
In the technique of the latter patent document, a highlighting area is decided at the time of image capturing, and hence optional specification of any highlighting area is difficult.